


COME OUT AND PLAY | MURIEL

by bishlasagna



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Had this in my head for a while, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, OTP Feels, Singing, Sweet, idk - Freeform, lol be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishlasagna/pseuds/bishlasagna
Summary: Muriel feels down and the Apprentice sings to him to cheer him up.Song used: 'come out and play' by Billie Eilish





	COME OUT AND PLAY | MURIEL

**Author's Note:**

> My apprentice's name: Leah

Knocking on the door, Leah slowly entered Muriel's hut, a large basket with a thick blanket stuffed into it. With a bright smile on her lips, she called out to Muriel, only to find him sitting alone at his dinner table, head hung in defeat. As her shoulders slowly sank, her bright smile turned into a sympathetic one. Inanna suddenly appeared behind his figure, trotting up to her to lick her hand.

Leah slipped off her thick mantle, setting it on the hook near the door. Giving Inanna a couple of scratches and a 'hello', she walked with gentle steps towards the gentle giant.

Leah reached out a hand, placing it softly onto his shoulder. Muriel barely flinched, only moving his eyes slightly to watch her walk around him. He watched her remove her hand from his shoulder, sinking to her knees so he was forced to look at her. "Bad day?" she asked above a whisper, watching him nod.

Giving one nod in return, she stood up, with Muriel's eyes following. Taking the blanket from her basket, she draped it over her arm before reaching out her hands towards him. "May I?"

Muriel slowly nodded. Leah made slow movements; grabbing the fur around his shoulders and sliding it off before placing it on the table. Outreaching her hand, she waited until Muriel grabbed it and tugged on it, making him stand and follow her. She led him to the hearth of the fire. Letting go of his hand, she draped the heavy blanket around her shoulders, before looking up at him with a smile. Muriel glanced at the blanket she wore, seeing it almost engulf her figure, only leaving her head poking out of the top. The sight made a smile almost tug at his lips.

Leah then sat down, spreading her legs apart. Patting the area in front of her legs, Muriel suddenly frowned, confused.

"Sit?" she offered in a gentle voice, before opening her arms to him. Muriel didn't object, wordlessly laying on his back with his head resting her stomach. At first it was an awkward position for him, but he grew on it, liking how her arms and the blanket almost formed a wall around his shoulders. Leah loosely slipped her hands around his neck, resting them across his clavicle.

She watched over his dark hair as his chest rose and fell, sighing deeply. Smiling, she leaned into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

Muriel felt Leah's thumbs slowly move back and forth as his green eyes stared into the flames of his fire, his mind reeling. Moments later, Leah hummed into his hair, stopping his thinking.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Leah started to sing, pressing her cheek to his temple. " _Wake up, and smell the coffee. Is your cup half full or empty?_ "

She felt Muriel tense up under her arms, assuming he was confused on why she was singing. But after a moment, she felt him relax again, calmed by her low tone. " _When we talk, you say it softly,_ " he could hear her smile as she sang. " _but I love it when you're awfully quiet._ "

Leah hummed calmly into his ear again, sending a small shiver down his spine. " _Quiet..._ "

Muriel watched her move her hands forward, grabbing one of his off his stomach before starting to trace the creases in his palm with her index finger. " _You see the piece of paper. Could be, a little greater. Show me what you could make her. You'll never know until you try it,_ " Leah gently leaned her head into his, making Muriel move his as well to the side, both looking at their intertwined fingers. Humming again, she kissed his ear. " _And you don't have to keep it quiet_."

The pair listened to the crackling of the fire for a few seconds before Leah continued, which Muriel greatly enjoyed. She gingerly squeezed her arms together, in an off-attempt at a hug. " _And I know it makes you nervous. But I promise you it's worth it; to show me everything you've kept inside_."

Taking back one of her small hands, she placed it over his heart, making him crack a small, timid smile which she didn't see.

" _Don't hide,_ " Leah sang in a higher pitch, still keeping the volume low. Bowing her head beside his, she properly hugged his shoulders. " _Don't hide... too shy to say, but I hope you stay. Don't hide away... come out and play._ "

Leah turned her head, nodding up at the small window beside the door, prompting Muriel to look as well. The two stared as snow lightly fell down, contrasting against the pine trees. " _Look up, out of your window. See snow,_ " Leah have a breathy laugh, glancing down at Muriel. " _won't let it in though. Leave home, and feel the wind blow. Cause it's colder here inside in silence._ "

Muriel leaned his head back as Leah grabbed the sides of his face. " _And you don't have to keep it quiet._ " He slowly reached up, gently raking his fingers through her hair as she sang, smiling warmly down at him.

" _Yeah, I know it makes you nervous,_ " Leah sang, smiling as Muriel sat back up, resting his head back on her stomach. She placed a hand behind her, leaning their weight on her palm. Leah loosely hugged his neck with one arm, slowly swaying him side to side. " _But I promise you, it's worth it, to show 'em everything you kept inside._ "

Leah leaned close to his ear again, hugging him tightly. " _Don't hide, don't hide. Too shy to say but I hope you stay. Don't hide away..._ "

" ** _Come out and play._** " she finally whispered, barely audible. Turning, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Inanna slowly waltz behind her, laying down behind her to keep her comfortable with Muriel's upper weight against her. Rubbing her head appreciatively, Leah stared at the fire in content, allowing Muriel to rest against her in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> omfg i had this idea stuck in my head forever. hope this somewhat makes sense


End file.
